fictional_nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carolinian Republic (NCBall)
THIS ARTICLE IS OWNED BY NCBALL. DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION. The Carolinian Republic is a somewhat large nation located in North America, bordering the Atlantic Ocean. Geography The Carolinian Republic, or CR, is a medium-sized nation located in the former USA. It was the first country to expand after the USA's collapse in 2025. The CR is bordered by Virginia to the north, Tennessee to the west, and Georgia to the South and West. The CR also has very nice beaches, as well as the Appalachian Mountains. Cities and Major Hubs The largest city in the CR, Charlotte, has a population of about 900,000.Charlotte is located in Mecklenburg county in former NC. Charlotte is a major transportation hub, having an international airport, the Charlotte-Douglas International Airport, or CLT, which has planes come in from the entire world. Charlotte also has many train stations and some important highways that travel throughout the country. The second largest city, Raleigh, a city with a population of about 500,000 citizens, also has a major airport. Not only this, Raleigh also has the country's first droneport. A droneport is similar to an airport, except there are drones that carry freight, instead of passengers. Another large city, Greensboro, is an important hub for the northern areas of the CR. Greensboro, the third largest city in the CR, has a population of almost 400,000. Greensboro has an international airport, some major highways, as well as a few train stations. Largest Cities in Order Independence and warfare On August 3rd, 2025, the USA fell due to an entire government collapse. This gave all of the states independence, and, NC at the time, decided to get in on it. On February 1st, 2026, NC declared war on SC, causing the first war in the not-so-united states. The war was won fast, after the capture of Charleston and Columbia, SC's largest cities. On August 2nd, 2025, South Carolina surrendered. A treaty was made in Monroe, North Carolina, which stated what the terms of the war would be. North Carolina annexed all of South Carolina, and renamed to the "Carolinian Republic". The nations around the CR were frightened by the war, and they decided to prepare in case of an invasion. Overall Climate The Carolinian Republic has a mainly humid subtropical climate. The coldest month on average is January, averaging 45 degrees Fahrenheit, and the warmest month is July, averaging 91 degrees. In the winter, snow is common in the mountains, and some cities, like Raleigh or Charlotte, get snow about once a year. In the summer, severe humidity is abundant all over the state. The CR often gets hurricanes and tropical storms in the summer, as well as thunderstorms are sometimes even tornadoes. Politics The CR is a democratic presidential republic, having election every four years. While the CR is very slightly more republican, in recent elections, the two parties have been very close. Entertainment and Recreation The CR has many places of interest, some being the Appalachian Mountains, as well as the beaches of the Atlantic Ocean. There are many national parks, state parks, as well as a few monuments, such as the Wright Brothers monument in Kitty Hawk, on the Atlantic Ocean, or Mount Mitchell, the tallest mountain east of the Mississippi River. In Charlotte, there is a major amusement park known as "Carowinds", which has many attractions, such as the world's tallest giga-coaster on record. Allies and Enemies Category:NC's Fallen America Series